Sure You Don't
by GRACE5
Summary: Tony needs Ziva reassurance. TIVA


"You know, if you pump his shaft fast but twist your other hand slowly over the head and run your thumb back and forth over his slit, he will not know what to do with himself." Ziva offered as she watched the blonde struggle with Tony's soft penis.

"Who are you?" she asked as she did what Ziva suggested and earned a deep groan from Tony.

"His wife." Ziva said as she walked over to Tony and pulled the chain from under his shirt. The young blonde looked at the silver ring lying on Tony's shirt. She let go of him immediately and ran from the room.

"Thanks for that." Tony hissed as Ziva came to stand in front of him.

"Oh please, she did not even make you hard!" Ziva laughed as she looked at her soon to be ex-husband. "The only reason she thought you could produce an erection was because you were watching me dance the whole night."

"I'm pretty sure it was the fact her ass was grinding against my dick." Tony said as he narrowed his eyes at Ziva as she stroked his member.

"But her hands on your dick did not?" Ziva asked with a sly smile as Tony immediately hardened under her touch.

"Why are you here?" Tony asked as Ziva pushed his pants and boxers off him.

"We are still married, Tony, and until you have officially divorced me I am the only one who is allowed to touch you." Ziva said factually as she slowed her strokes to a painfully slow speed. "Except yourself, I imagine you are doing that more."

"Maybe." Tony shrugged as he licked his lips and avoided Ziva's eyes by watching her hand move up and down his shaft as the other gently massaged his sac. "Fuck."

"How many women have touched you in the week since you left me?" Ziva asked as Tony finally let his guard down and rested his forehead against hers.

"Her and you." Tony sighed as he nuzzled her neck, enjoying having his wife work her familiar magic.

"I love you, Tony." Ziva said as she removed her hands from him completely and unbuttoned his shirt.

"You shouldn't." Tony said as she took his chain from around his neck and slipped the ring off and placed it where it belonged.

"I should." Ziva smiled softly as she pushed him on the hotel bed. Her breath caught in her throat as the sight of her naked husband lying on his back with his dick hard and throbbing against his stomach. He stared up at her with a sad fiery green gaze.

"You're not going to castrate me are you?" Tony tried to joke as she came to stand between his legs and ran her hands up and down the inside of his thighs. "Zeev?"

"I would not do that to you." She whispered as she placed open mouth kisses on his chest and stomach, her nails now trailing the inside of his thighs causing him to raise his hips to create the slightest amount of friction he could.

"You. Are. Killing. Me." Tony whimpered as she kneeled in front of him and blew her hot breath on his painful erection.

"Do you want me to stop, love?" Ziva asked as she slowly curled her lips around his thick purple tip and licked all the pre-cum off.

"I want you to stop being so loving." Tony pleaded with a moan as her tongue trailed the vein from his base to his tip. "Oh god, babe." He sighed as he pushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek lovingly. "I've been such an ass to you."

"But I understand why." Ziva said and silenced him by taking as much of him as she could into her mouth.

"Oh Ziva." Tony whimpered as Ziva continued to happily pleasure him. His breathing was shallow and uneven as his hands tangled in her hair. "Ziva." He pleaded, he was so close and she knew it but refused to put the finishing touches on him.

"Are you close, Tony?" she purred as she pulled back from him to massage his balls gently and tugging them away from his body slightly.

"You know I am." He gasped as she replaced her mouth over him and ran her tongue back and forth and up and down over his split. One hand continued to pump his shaft while the other massaged his prostate. He didn't form words as he erupted in her mouth, he hardly even breathed as his hips bucked and she took all he had to offer.

"Feel better?" she asked as she dropped his softening erection from her mouth and looked up at him. She didn't particularly enjoy swallowing but he loved it when she did and she'd do just about anything for him.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked alarmed and hurt as he watched her stand and pick her purse up.

"Home, to our bed." She said softly as she looked from him to the door.

"No, stay." Tony said as he jumped off the bed and took her purse from her hand. "Please, Ziva, stay."

"Tony." Ziva said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chin as she looked up at him but he looked over her head. "Look at me."

"What?" he asked softly as he settled his green orbs on her chocolate pools.

"I will only stay if you promise to talk to me." Ziva said as she played with the hair on the back on his neck.

"There's nothing left to talk about." Tony said as he tried to pull away from her but she wouldn't let him. "Ziva, please."

"Why can't you just talk to me?" Ziva cried as she tried to keep her tears from falling. "You said forever, what changed?"

"You deserve better, Ziva." Tony growled as he pulled back and bent down to pull his boxers on. "That's what changed. I realized you needed more."

"I need more?!" Ziva screamed as she stomped her foot at him. "I know what I need, I know what I want, and I know what I deserve! You ass."

"Why does that make me an ass?" Tony asked as he stepped closer to her, standing almost on her feet. "Why can't you just stop loving me and let it go?"

"Is that what you have done? Stopped loving me and let it all go?" Ziva hissed as she ran her hands down his bare sides, causing him to shiver. "Is that why you want a divorce?"

"If I wanted to stop loving you I would've done it when I was undercover, or on that fucking ship, or when you were with Rivkin, or when you chose to stay in Israel, or when I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, or whenever." Tony said through a clenched jaw.

"That does not answer the question." Ziva said simply and Tony seethed. "Do not get mad at me, DiNozzo, I believe I deserve an answer. Why are you divorcing me?"

"For the millionth time-."

"Say I deserve better and I will slit your throat." She warned as she ran her hands over his hairy chest.

"Why did you follow me?" Tony asked changing the subject as he removed her jacket from her shoulders.

"Because I did not want that girl touching you." She said as she toyed with the empty chain around his neck. "Because I want to save us, instead of letting you destroy us."

"I'm not trying to destroy us." Tony whispered as he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it across the room.

"Why are you undressing me?" she asked as she watched him unbutton her jeans and push them down her legs.

"'cause I want to feel you." He whispered as he kissed behind her ear and down her neck then trailed kisses across her collarbone. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Well I want to fight with you." Ziva said as he pulled back from her shoulder and gave her an agitated look. "Until you get it through your trick skull that you are just stupid for wanting a divorce."

"First, it's thick skull, not trick." Tony said as he kissed her gently and removed her bra. "Second, I'm not stupid."

"But you are hurting." Ziva stated as she placed her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her. "A lot." He sighed and pulled from her hands and lay down on the bed, face down into the pillows. "Tony, I am sorry about your father."

"It's not your fault." Tony said as she straddled his waist and gently massaged his back and shoulders.

"No, but it's not yours either." She said as she kissed the back of his neck. He stayed quiet for a while and she figured the massage as lulled him to sleep so she laid completely on top of his back enjoying the heat he radiated.

"He told me he'd never understand how I ended up with you." Tony whispered just as Ziva was about to fall asleep. She yawned and rested her chin on his shoulder and kissed his ear as she waited for him to continue. "Said 'Junior, it's a good thing you can't get her pregnant, because that'll ruin her for all other men'."

"That is what has been bothering you?" Ziva asked softly as she stroked his hair.

"It's true." Tony mumbled with a yawn.

"It is." Ziva confirmed. "Sometimes, I do not even truly understand how we ended up together." She laughed as she rested her head against his. "We just fell into a relationship, there was no big moment or conversation, like in all your movies." She continued as she got off his back and he whimpered as the cold air hit him.

"True." Tony said as they both slipped under the comforter. He immediately pulled her back to his chest and curled himself around her.

"Whether we have children or not I am 'ruined for other men'." She smiled as she twirled his wedding ring. "You should know I never planned on letting you leave, just like you would never let me leave you."

"It's fucked up isn't it?" Tony laughed as he kissed her hair.

"It is." Ziva snickered. "You had this 20 something blonde all over you and could not get it up."

"I never kissed her." Tony added seriously as he pulled back from her and let her roll on her back as he climbed above her. "Swear."

"I know." Ziva smiled. "You forget I was an assassin sometimes."

"Never." Tony snickered as he ran his hand down her smooth chest and stomach and dipped his fingers under her panties and smirked.

"You were going to leave me because of what your father said?" Ziva asked as she bit back a moan and her husband removed her panties.

"Because it's true." Tony sighed as his voice wavered slightly. "And the fact I can't give you the baby you want."

"Tony." Ziva said shocked. They hadn't exactly been trying to have a baby, but they weren't trying not to.

"Seriously, it's been how long and still no baby." Tony said as he bit his lip.

"When has timing ever been our thing?" Ziva laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"Still." Tony said as she took his boxers off and threw them somewhere.

"I didn't know we were trying, Tony." Ziva said as she pushed his hair back and examined his face.

"I was." Tony whispered against her neck as he rested his weight completely on top of her and pulled the blanket tighter around them. "Ever since you said you wanted a baby. I was trying to give you that."

"What about what you want?" she asked against his ear and grinded her hips against his, earning a groan.

"I want you to be happy." Tony said as he pulled back from his wife's neck and kissed her softly.

"Yet, you thought divorcing me would make me happy?" Ziva questioned and he sighed.

"Yes. You could move on. Find a better guy, have him be all perfect and have him give you all the babies you want." Tony said as he tried to pull off of Ziva but she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, bringing his length against her wet heat. "Fuck." Tony groaned and settled back on top of her.

"I do not want perfect." Ziva said as she flipped him on his back and straddled his waist. "I want someone I can bicker with, laugh with, cuddle with, have insanely hot sex with. Someone who is smart, handsome, funny, sweet, strong, loyal." Ziva said as she kissed him with each trait she described. "Sound like anyone you know?"

"Sounds familiar except for the cuddling and sweet part." Tony smirked as Ziva took his impossibly hard member into her core and threw her head back in pleasure.

"Oh Tony." She moaned as she lay against his chest and kissed him.

"It's been so long, baby." Tony whimpered as she sat up and rocked on top of him as he thrusted up into her. "Fuck."

"Harder." Ziva pleaded as she pressed her palms against his chest and moved her hips faster. "Tony, harder."

"Christ, Ziva." Tony growled as he dug his fingers into her hips trying to keep himself from coming too soon. "My turn." Tony said as he flipped Ziva onto her back and placed one of her legs on his shoulder as he pounded hard into her.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed as he reached between their bodies and stroked her sweet bundle of nerves.

"Cum for me, babe." Tony whispered against her mouth as he slowed his thrusts but sped his fingers up.

"Oh yes, harder." Ziva moaned as she arched her hips against his and wrapped both of her legs around his waist as she gripped his ass trying to draw him in a far as possible. "Tony." She breathed his name as he moved harder and faster than before.

"Zee." He moaned as he felt her muscles begin to quiver around him. "So close."

"Yes, oh yes." Ziva said as she threw her arms around his neck and into his hair bringing his mouth to hers and silencing both of their moans and screams with their tongues. "Tony." She sighed as he slowly thrusted and she came down from her intense orgasm.

"Ziva, babe." Tony whimpered as he buried himself as deep inside of her as he could and spilled his white heat into her.

"I love you, Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva smiled against his ear as he tried to catch his breath. "But if you ever try that again-."

"I won't." Tony promised as he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Forever?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"That is what we agreed to." Ziva said as he rolled off of her and lay on his side staring at her. "Tony?"

"Yeah?" he asked trying to fight back a yawn and reached down to pull the covers over them that they managed to kick off.

"I do not want any one to give me a baby." She said seriously as she turned to look at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "I want you to want one too."

"I do." Tony said as he pushed her hair off of her face and laughed. "I wouldn't have been trying so hard otherwise."

"Okay." Ziva smiled as she pushed the covers off her and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked as he jumped out of the bed concerned. "I thought we were good."

"You are in the cathouse, yes." Ziva said as she walked towards the bathroom. Tony didn't bother to correct but waited for her to come out. "But we are going home, and we are going to sleep in our bed."

"What's wrong with this bed?" Tony asked with a yawn as he watched her go around the room and collect her clothes.

"Do you have any idea what is on those sheets?" Ziva questioned with a disgusted face as she dressed.

"Yeah, we just put it there." Tony grinned and she threw his pants at him.

"And how many couples do you think put it there before us?" Ziva questioned and Tony cringed. "Exactly, get dressed."

"Okay." Tony said as he dressed quickly and packed his suitcase. "Ready?"

"Of course." Ziva smiled. "I want to go home and cuddle."

"I don't cuddle." Tony defended as he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss.

"Sure you don't." Ziva laughed.


End file.
